Storage Wars
by EmD23
Summary: Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari locked in the school storage room. Daisuke is shameless, Takeru's uncooperative and Hikari is not amused.


Category: Digimon

Rating: T

Characters: Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke

Ages- 17 for all

Summary: Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari locked in the school storage room. Daisuke is shameless, Takeru's uncooperative and Hikari is not amused.

Storage Wars

"Which one of you am I going to kill first?"

"The only one you should be killing is Takeru, Hikari-chan. It's his fault!"

"_My_ fault? You're the one who shut the door! Didn't you hear Hikaru-sensei say it can't be opened from the inside?"

"It was an accident!"

"You pushed me into the door!"

"Because you were blatantly flirting with Hikari-chan in front of me! How was I supposed to react? You knew I'd take it badly so this is your fault!"

"That's a load of-"

"_Enough!_"

"Right. Sorry, Hikari."

"My bad, Hikari-chan."

"You're both idiots. What possessed you to scuffle around like that? Why are you always fighting over me? I thought you were both over me!"

"It's a guy thing. I don't expect you to understand, Hikari-chan."

"Oh is that so?"

"She's snarling at you, Daisuke. I think you'd better shut it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Gilligan."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well if you didn't wear such a stupid hat then I would-ouch!"

"Ouch!"

"Will that shut the two of you up?"

"Damn, Hikari-chan, that was mean. My arm hurts now!"

"Please, Daisuke, don't even. Hikari and I know the stories that go around."

"Excuse me?"

"We know you're a slut, Dai. Chiaki couldn't shut up about riding the Motomiya stallion last week. Said you like getting slapped and everything."

"They call me a stallion? Sweet!"

"Takeru, please stop talking about Daisuke's stallion."

"Yeah, 'keru! Besides, you're not innocent either. I heard the rumors about you and Nagisa."

"What? Which one?"

"That you slept with her in the showers after school."

"That's not true!"

"Which part? Sleeping with Nagisa or using the showers?"

"The showers part."

"Oh dude you should totally try it. I took Makoto there a couple of months ago and-"

"_Shut up!_"

"Eep!"

"Yes ma'am."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Psst. Takeru...She needs to get laid, don'-ACK!"

"Stop it, Hikari! If you keep choking him like that you'll kill him!"

"Hika...ri...I...can't..."

"You can't even whisper right, moron! You didn't expect me to hear that?"

*Snap*

` "Ow! What the hell?"

"Turning your own goggles against you. Poor Daisuke."

"He deserved it!"

"..."

"..."

"Hikari, is everything okay? You seem rather...violent today."

"Yeah! What's wrong?"

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? I didn't get the job I applied for, my photo didn't even crack the top 20 at the competition, I failed yesterday's quiz, Miko's sick and it's my time of the month! Happy?"

"Um..wow."

"Ugh, Hikari-chan, really?"

"And since everything in my life was going wrong I jumped at the opportunity to help out with the school play with you two since I figured if anyone could cheer me up, it'd be my two best friends! And then your pride and machismo got us stuck in here! The janitor doesn't pass for another 3 hours! We're stuck here for 3 hours!"

"...I thought you said you didn't understand why Takeru and I were fighting."

"DAISUKE!"

"AAAAH!"

"Stop hiding behind Takeru! Some Child of Courage you are!"

"Humph."

"..."

"..."

"...wow, she must be really stressed out. I've never seen here like this."

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's-"

"Well, we've lost her."

"Damn."

"So, anyway, do you know what Veemon and Patamon were talking about on the phone yesterday? Patamon flew away with the phone to the roof so I couldn't hear him but he seemed really into it."

"Oh. Veemon found my old wrestling tapes and he and Patamon were discussing the pros and cons of watching an Angewomon/LadyDevimon Bra and Panties match."

"...LadyDevimon? Really?"

"I know, right? She's hideous even if she has a nice rack. They've got good taste in Angewomon though."

"Uh..Daisuke...that's kinda..."

"What? I'm not saying I'd do anything with her. She's a Digimon dude! Even so, you have to admit she's attractive. She looks human apart from the wings, she's got great hair, awesome rack, nice legs-"

"_Oh my God! She's a cat, Daisuke! A cat!_"

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Hikari-chan!"

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe I'm stuck here with you! We're going-"

"Hikari, relax! We'll get out of here soon, I promise. Way before the janitor makes his rounds."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Well I am the Child of Hope, aren't I? It's my job."

"Yeah, Hikari-chan! Just leave it to me!"

"Don't even bother with the door, Daisuke. Takeru and I already tried it and sensei said it was-"

*Click*

"How...how did you do it?"

"I'm not the Child of Miracles for nothing. Come on, let's blow this joint."

"Let's go, Hikari."

"But...how...I..."

"Ya see? I got us outta there and Takeru knew we'd get out. And all you did was sulk. Some Child of Light you are. More like Child of Pessimism."

"Child of Anger."

"Child of Doom and Gloom."

"Child of-Hikari, what are you doing with that ruler?"

"Dude, her eye's twitching..."

"Daisuke, I think we'd better run. Now."

"Way ahead of ya bro!"

"What? You traitor! What kind of leader are you?"

"Takeru, get back here!"

"Oh God!"

"Get back here!"

"Ha! Have a nice fall, Daisuke? That's karma for you!"

"Takeru, don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Damn you! Ouch, I twisted my ankle!"

"Hello there, Daisuke."

"H-Hikari-chan! Come on now, you know I was just messing with you, don't you? Wait, wait! Put the ruler down, please! I'm sorry! Help! _Help!_"

* * *

><p>AN: I was studying and this came to my brain. Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me either.

For those of you who follow my Bonds series, Knowledge is mostly done. I know I said it'd be the shortest, but I think it might end up being the longest. It's because of action though. I got kinda caught up describing the Digital World and the Digimon lol

Anyway, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
